Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tool used to aid in the visual referencing of points or planes while manufacturing, fabricating, installing, dimension taking or similar activities involving the centerline axis of cylindrical objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
While cylindrical objects such as pipes, conduit, ductwork and equipment are used both commercially and residentially, there is a required amount of skill and effort that goes into their correct placement, fabrication, and installation. A person skilled in trades working around cylindrical objects commonly uses levels, tape rulers, string, plumb bobs, carpenter squares, and other straight and square edges to aid their activities. Using these tools can result in easy errors and requires additional manpower. In some cases, multiple persons may be required to aid in the placement, fabrication, installation and associated tasks while working with cylindrical objects. This adjustable fit laser projecting tool will improve the accuracy of these tasks and reduce manpower requirements for obtaining the desired results. The adjustable fit laser-projecting tool will allow a single user to generate visual reference points, plane, or planes projecting perpendicular to a cylindrical object""s cross sectional plane within the outer diameter of said cylindrical object parallel to and including the longitudinal centerline axis of said cylindrical object, thus by making reference information easier and faster to obtain for the user. Both set up and utilization of this adjustable fit laser-projecting tool requires only one person. Therefore, a single user will not require the aid of additional persons to obtain information; which in the past was done with persons using levels, tape rulers, folding rulers, string, plumb bobs, carpenters squares, and other straight and square edges.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,461,793 to Melville (1995) and 5,359,781 to Melville (1994) show a self-centering pipe axis laser guide. This device uses three links separated by 120 degrees that can be inserted into a pipe and expanded outward until the links push against the internal surfaces of the pipe. Melville""s device finds the center from pushing equally on the internal surfaces with three linkages. Melville""s self-centering pipe axis laser guide contacts the internal surfaces of small diameter pipes, less than 6 inch diameter, which are not easily accessible to visual inspection with the device inserted. Melville""s device makes it difficult to visually verify that the contact surfaces are correctly engaged. Differences, on the order of nude in single thousands of an inch, can greatly affect the angular offset of the visible laser reference beam as it is projected outward along the centerline axis off of the pipe face. Internal surface inconsistencies, such as a weld bead or extrusion mark, to the pipe, are not visually apparent and may cause Melville""s device to engage the contact surfaces inaccurately, resulting in horizontal vertical or angular offset without the user being aware. Surface contact on the external side of any cylindrical object can be verified for correctness by checking the contact surfaces using visual inspection with thickness feeler gages or measuring devices.
Melville""s self-centering pipe axis laser guide requires a specific internal contact surface length. The required contact length of the device limits the applications of the device. The device cannot be applied to applications having limited internal length or applications with internal obstructions. Melville""s self-centering pipe axis laser guide can be xe2x80x9ccradledxe2x80x9d on top of the pipe for making alignment measurements when the interior is obstructed, however, used in this way the device would not project a beam along the centerline axis and cannot be considered self-centering as used in this way. A device using internal surfaces to center the device may not fit applications where internal components such as pump impellers, turbines, mixing baffles, vortex breakers, probes or other such items associated with pipefitting situations are present.
Melville""s design uses linkages, which must have very close tolerances, on the order of magnitude of single thousands of an inch or less. Even with close tolerances, the more components a device has, the addition of all component tolerances will add up to adversely affect the device""s achievable accuracy. The complexity of Melville""s device may decrease achievable accuracy, decrease user friendliness, and has the potential to lead to mechanical problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,531 to Van Andel (1997) shows a self-alignment sewer pipe laser. Van Adel""s devices utilize a retro reflective target and microprocessors, which aim the beam through line motors, adjusting the pipe laser automatically to the target. The self-aligning sewer pipe laser emits a scanning beam. The scanning is discontinued when the reflective portion is located and the beam is aimed in the direction related to the position of the retro reflective target. This device is not intended to be used in smaller pipe applications and is stated to be used in sewer pipe applications. Van Andel""s device is to be used internally to pipe applications and is restricted from applications based on the device""s size. The device is not suited for applications where self-aligning to a target is not required such as smaller pipes, ducts, and equipment. The complexity of Van Andel""s device makes it unsuitable for applications requiring only a visual reference laser beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,219 to Palumbo, 11 (2001), shows a laser alignment method and apparatus where pipe and similar materials may be aligned. Palumbo""s device incorporates the use of a preferred threaded mount holding a laser diode. When installed, the laser diode is capable of projecting a laser beam outward from the centerline axis of the threaded mount, and therefore the centerline axis of the pipe to which the mount is coupled. The device may only be used in mating relationships with pipes or devices having complimentary ends. This limits the Palumbo device from any application not having a connection complimentary to the device mount. The device is not readily adjustable to different size connections without changing the device mount. Each time the device is to be used, the laser diode needs to be mounted on the correctly sized complimentary fixture. It is stated, in a preferred embodiment, the laser apparatus mounting is threaded. Tolerances in standard thread design will cause inaccuracies in the laser beam projection; resulting in an offset for the centerline axis projection.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,124,935 (2000) and 5,568,265 (1996) to Matthews incorporate a threaded connection to a collimated, coherent, highly focused narrow light beam. This limits the device from any application not having a threaded connection complimentary to the device. The device is not readily adjustable to different size threaded connections. Each time the device is to be used the laser diode needs to be mounted on the correctly sized complimentary threaded fixture. Tolerances in standard thread design will cause inaccuracies in the beams projection in horizontal, vertical and angular directions; resulting in an offset for the centerline projected axis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,382 (1978) and 4,053,238 (1977) to George is a device that operates internal to a conduit projecting a beam as a reference line for construction purposes. The device projects a beam vertically as adjusted to grade. The device uses adjustable legs for both horizontal and vertical movement. This device, could not be used in conjunction with the outer surface of the conduit to achieve a centered light beam reference point.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,788 (2000) to Cox is a device used for gun sight alignment by projecting a beam of light out of the gun barrel to be adjusted until it aligns with a dot formed by the beam on the target. The device uses the internal wall of the gun cylinder barrel to align the beam. The device is dimensioned for being slidably received within a gun chamber and therefore is not adjustable to different sized chambers or cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,598 (1995) to Szatkowski declares a device for bore sighting firearms, which is adjustable for different bore sizes. The device projects a light beam, which is centered to the bore of the firearm cylinder. The device works entirely off of the internal walls of the cylinder. The device itself blocks the user from visually verifying correct sure contact.
Accordingly, several objects or advantages of my adjustable fit laser-projecting tool are:
(a) To provide a tool which enables the user to project a visible light reference beam or plane(s) perpendicular to a cylindrical object""s cross sectional plane within the outer diameter of said cylindrical object parallel to and including the longitudinal centerline axis of said cylindrical object;
(b) To provide a tool which uses the outer surface of a cylindrical object to project a visual light reference beam or plane(s) perpendicular to said cylindrical object""s cross sectional plane within the outer diameter of the said cylindrical object parallel to and including the longitudinal centerline axis of said cylindrical object;
(c) To provide a tool which is adjustable to different diameter cylinders;
(d) To provide a tool which will project a visual light reference beam or plane outward from the centerline axis using only a short profile area of the cylindrical object;
(e) To provide a tool to replace or to be used in conjunction with prior art reference tools such as levels, tape rulers, string, plumb bobs, carpenter squares and other straight and square edges in applicable applications;
(f) To provide a tool which is operable by one user;
(g) To provide a tool to decrease the time it takes to verify field dimensions, fabricate, install, spot placement and modify equipment or objects with cylindrical shape;
(h) To provide a tool which provides an accurate reference point, plane or planes projecting perpendicular to a cylindrical object""s cross sectional plane within the outer diameter of the said cylindrical object parallel to and including the longitudinal centerline axis of said cylindrical object;
(i) To provide a tool in which the tool""s surface contact with the cylindrical object on which the tool is being used, can be verified for correct use by visual inspection;
(j) To provide a tool which is mounted externally so that there is no interference with components internal to the cylindrical object;
(k) To provide a simple user-friendly tool capable of projecting an accurate reference point, plane or planes as specified;
(l) To provide a tool minimizing the number of components; reducing the number of additives clearances for improved accuracy;
(m) To provide a tool which can accept different laser diode modules to increase the tool""s useful applications and application effectiveness and;
(n) To provide a tool which, when used properly, will aid in alignment of cylindrical objects and equipment; reducing strain between the objects;
Further objects and advantages of the adjustable fit laser-projecting tool will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
This invention, an adjustable fit laser-projecting reference tool utilizes a laser diode module to project a visible light beam perpendicular to a cylindrical object""s cross sectional plane within the outer diameter of said cylindrical object parallel to and including the longitudinal centerline axis of said cylindrical object. The adjustable fit laser-projecting tool can be used to provide a reference point, plane or planes with regards to the centerline axis of any cylindrical object. Cylindrical objects such as pipes, ductwork, and flanges are often installed, modified, lengthened, and connected into, requiring a method to reference points off of the original object""s centerline axis. Reference points, plane or planes would allow for more accurate measurements to be taken for fabrication, installation, or visual reference. The adjustable fit laser-projecting tool will allow for one individual to operate and take down information, such as dimension measurements for fabrication, where prior tools such as tape measures, levels and carpenter squares may require more than one individual to take accurate information. The adjustable fit laser-projecting tool is adjustable to accommodate different diameter cylinders and utilizes only a small profile contact area on the outer surface of the cylindrical object. The adjustable fit laser projecting reference tool will aid in the proper alignment of cylindrical objects and equipment to reduce strain between the objects.